Drunk Confessions
by Eleison Kyrie
Summary: Akatsuki Kain finally tells his feeling to Ruka
1. chapter 1

Hey guys. This a Vampire Knight oneshot between Akatsuki Kain and Ruka Souen. This is in between the anime at any point of time.

Its my first Vampire Knight fan fiction. So go easy on me.

Tell what you wanna see next time.

Ruka p.o.v.

It was a suday night and so they had no school. On top of it Aido was throwing a party god knows why. Everybody was present there. Senri and Rima were being awkward as usual. Kanama was sitting where he usually was. Aido was singing for crying out loud and Takuma was laughing at some joke. I actually sang earlier and had a great time but now I was searching for Kain. And he was no where to be seen. Because usually he would have been accompanying me or Aido. But then I looked across and finally spotted him. I walked up to him and said , " Hey come on Kain what are you doing here , come on let's have some cake "

At first he did not reply me . I looked closely and realized he was drunk. It was not at all like him to get drunk. He had a bottle in his hand and didn't seem to acknowledge me. I moved closer to him and gently nudged him. He finally looked up but soon went to drinking again. I could see he was getting totally drunk. So I tried to pull him up to which he responded by asking me , " You don't care about me then why are you here?". I was shocked so I told him

"Of course I do we are cousins "

"But I want us to be more than cousins"

I got the fact that we couldn't have this conversation here so I helped him on his feet and went back to the dorm. Aido would not come back soon , so it was just him and me. He could rarely stand so I made him sit on his bed. Pouring some water I gave it to him but he plainly refused it.

"Tell me Ruka do you only see me as your cousin because I simply love you "

I couldn't believe that he said he loved me. Like come on he never showed gave any hints before.

"Come on Ruka tell me , do you love me because I sure as hell do , and have done all my life . I couldn't say it till now but please I can't do this any longer , I am losing myself seeing that you only care for that bastard Kaname. I can't imagine you being happy with him. It makes me so angry and make me want to do really really bad things, please please Ruka don't leave me , I can't do it without you , please love me , please , I will prove myself to you but please give me a chance , please "

by now he was slowly tearing up. The truth was I actually liked him like a lot. But he was always there when I cried for Kaname and I thought he only wanted to be my friend. But deep down this was going. I was still shocked and seeing I wasn't replying he said to me , " I know you don't have feelings for me but I really love you and if you don't want me then I am leaving and will never trouble you again "

He got up from the bed sloppily and was about to fall but I pushed hum to fall on the bed and he fell right on top of me. His weight pushed me down on the bed. He was about to kiss me. Slowly he came down and finally when our lips brushed against each other his head fell on my chest and he fell asleep. I guess alcohol had that effect on him. I was still dazed that we were about to kiss , and I am pretty sure my face was totally red. I couldn't move him no matter what so it was a embarrassing situation when Aido came to the room and saw me underneath Kain. Well he helped him move and the whole time I was embarrassed and blushing like hell. And I raced to my room. Whole night I kept thinking about him before I finally fell asleep.

There will be a part two. Yeahhh.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part 2. What happens when Kain finally wakes up and realizes he confessed his feelings to Ruka.

Kain p.o.v.

When I woke up it was already night. Guess I slept a lot. But how did I come into my room. All I remembered was Ruka helping me nothing else. And my head hurt like hell.

I was about to go downstairs when suddenly Aido came into my room and said,

"So what did you tell Ruka last night ? "

"What do you mean "

"When she was flustered last night and was blushing like hell and you well on top of her and I had to help her make you move "

Now I was worried. What did I tell her.

"Where is she ?"

"Out probably in the terrace "

I ran out to find her. I did at last find her in garden not the terrace.

"Ruka what happened last night ."

"Well you finally spoke the truth "

She turned to me and softly kissed me on the lips. It was pure bliss. Her lips were soft against my chapped one. Her hands encircled my neck. Cold they were against warm skin .

"You finally told me how you felt for me , how many days you waited and how much you loved me. "

"And ? " I questioned

"I feel the same for you as well" .

the end.


End file.
